


An bond blossomed

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Queen Moon & Marco [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Star goes on an camping trip with her dad leaving Marco alone with the Queen, when Marco gets an bad case of the Flu. Its up to Queen Moon to nurse him back to health.
Series: Queen Moon & Marco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597732
Kudos: 8





	An bond blossomed

The first thing Marco realized when he woke up was he felt terrible, his head was aching, body chilled. On the bright side Star was out of town with her dad on an camping trip, leaving him to be able to rest for the day.

Curling into the blanket Marco broke into an coughing fit, an soft groan escaped his mouth at the pounding headache, he could already till he had an fever.

Sitting up Marco pulled the covers around himself scrubbing an hand over his face.

His door opened suddenly.

"Marco I was thinking…". The Queen paused mid sentence taking in the scene. "Are you alright?". 

"Yeah fine". Marco mumbled forcing an smile. His frame shook as he broke into an coughing fit.

Frowning Moon sat on the edge of the bed placing an hand on the young mans forehead, who leaned into the touch. Before pulling away in embarrassment. 

Ashamed to show weakness in front of the Queen.

"Marco look at me".

Marco lifted his head looking slightly anxious he wasent used to being alone with the Queen, let alone being sick around her. 

"Its going to be alright, your going to be fine. I'll make sure that fever stays down, and you get better. I know I am not star. And I havent really gotten to know you. 

Marco smiled slightly which Queen Moon returned before standing up.

"Noe why dont I make you some soup? That always helps when Star is sick. Dont look so surprised Marco". Moon chuckled. "I do know how to cook".

Marco jolted slightly as he was scooped up blanket and all cradled against the Queen's chest, the warmth was welcoming with his chilled body. It felt like when his mom used to hold him.

Placing Marco on the couch Moon went into the kitchen, it was an half an hour later when she emerged from the Kitchen with an bowl of soup.

"There we go". Queen Moon placed an bowl of soup in Marco's hands who relaxed at the heat, the soup smelling amazing.

"Thank you". Marco croaked forcing an tired smile. Digging into the soup the warmth filled his stomach. By the time he finished he was sleepy and full, he still didnt feel well. But 

Queen Moon smiled slightly taking the empty bowl from the Teenager covering him up, to be honest she had no idea what she was doing.

Her and Marco weren't close, even her husband was closer to the Teen then she. Which was quite shameful if she really thought of it.

Marco had more thrn an handful of times saved her daughter, putting his own life at risk. And she didn't even take the time to get to know him. 

"Can I get you anything?, an glass of water. Some more blankets perhaps?".

"I'm good thank you". Marco yawned curling into the blanket eyes drooping, he glanced at the Queen smiling slightly. Moon gently covering him up with the blanket. 

"Then get some rest". The Queen placed an hand on Marco's head, "sleep is the best thing for you right now".

Before she could reach the door an voice caused her to pause. 

"Would you stay until I fall asleep?". Marco's tone quiet. "I dont like being alone". 

Queen Moon's eyes softned.

"Of course". Moving towards the couch she sat down as Marco scooted over to give her more room, hesitating the Teenager laid his head in the Queens lap. 

Eyes fluttering closed as gentle fingers ran through his hair. 

It had been along while since he got comfort like this, it was like his mom. He felt like crap, he was heated, his throat hurt. He felt chilled, and his nose and sinus were killing him.

Yet he found himself slowly falling into an healing sleep the cool touch soothing.

Within seconds Marco was sound asleep.


End file.
